Much can be said about the necessity to protect teenage girls and women from being sexual assaulted and raped. Indeed there are various products on the market that address this issue. However, it seems that none of the offered products are offering an effective passive resisting.
There are essentially two ways of providing protection against sexual assault: active and passive protection. Active protection includes physical resistant and various products which are all based on action from the victim; Self-defense skills can help to resist an attempted assault, but cannot be used in all situations and will not always be effective. Tools of self-defense are often not effective in all situations and depend on the courage and resourcefulness of the victim. Products such as pepper spray, tear gas, stun guns, weapons, etc. may allow the attacker to use the product against the victim.
Other products which offer passive protection are not dependent on the skill of the victim. However, such passive protection may cause serious injuries to the attacker such as the anti-rape female condom and an anti-rape tampon. Because some passive protection devices may be intrusive to the victim's comfort and privacy, such devices are not therefore very popular in the market either.
Another type of passive protection is the chastity belt and variations of add-on straps which are typically cumbersome and made of bulky and non-ergonomic materials and may be used as add-ons and therefore not used daily or replace garment and undergarment. What is needed in the market is a form-fitting and comfortable protective garment that may be worn every day and be easily laundered. There has therefore been a long felt need for an ergonomic and versatile protective garment that gives women a high degree of confidence and security for everyday use against assault and rape.
Invention is therefore an item of clothing that can be worn for daily activities that creates an effective barrier layer against physical sexual assault and can allow the wearer to passively resist an attacker.
However, such products can't be practically worn under clothing and are therefore not for daily use. What is needed in the market is a form-fitting and comfortable protective garment that may be worn every day and be easily laundered. There has therefore been a long felt need for an ergonomic and versatile protective garment that gives women a high degree of confidence and security for everyday use against assault and rape.